


Fireflies and Blueberries

by artichokefuccboi (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is 19, Alec is not out, Babysitter AU, Everyone Is Gay, Except Maryse, F/F, Homophobia, Jace is ace, M/M, Magnus is 25, Max Lightwood is alive, Slut-Shaming, previous relationships, she's a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/artichokefuccboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is good with kids. He's been working at the Institute with his mom for a long time, and the kids there love him. So babysitting two shouldn't be such a big deal.</p><p>Except it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Breakfast was never usually eventful for the Lightwoods. In the early morning, with the sun barely up and the rest of the neighborhood still in bed, the Lightwoods were wandering around, getting ready for the upcoming day. One thing they always held dear was being able to sit down together, despite bleary eyes and yawning teenagers, and have a meal before they went on with their busy lives.

Today was different though. The teenagers were still yawning, but Maryse and Robert Lightwood were as awake as could be. In fact, Maryse even made breakfast, which usually was a responsibility left to Alec and Jace. The moment both boys clambered downstairs with Max in Alec’s arm, their father was setting up the table with their mother flipping eggs.

“You like your eggs sunny side, right Alec?” Maryse grabbed two more eggs and set them to the side, so that the pan didn’t have time to cool down between each plate she made. Alec made a small noise as he sat a sleepy Max in his chair and pushed him in.

“Juice?” Max rubbed his eye, as Jace shuffled to the fridge and grabbed the container of orange juice. Alec passed his mother cautiously, not wanting to be the cause of her burning herself, to grab five glasses and Max’s cup. Like clockwork, the rest of the morning passed in silence until the family got to sit down together. The conversation was held light until everyone was a bit more awake, then Maryse wiped her mouth on her napkin and looked right to Alec.

“We need to have a discussion, Alexander.” Alec picked up head up, mid-shoveling egg into his mouth. Jace glanced at Alec from the corner of his eye, trying to use his glass of juice as cover for watching him.

“Um… okay?” Alec felt his heart race as he sat up straight. His mother never called him Alexander, not unless he did something wrong- which wasn’t often. If there was even a bit of side conversation going on, it all fell to a deafening silence.

“Your father and I were discussing an issue with your socialization.” Robert turned to Maryse, eyes wide. Maryse ignored him in favor of chewing on her toast. “So, I decided that you will no longer be helping me at the Institute.”

“Wait, what?” Alec let his fork fall from his hands, hearing it clatter on his plate. Robert flinched from the sound, but Maryse stuck her ground.

“Alec, you are nineteen years old now. Instead of spending anytime with friends, you are either home studying or out working with me. I figured it wasn’t fair to you to take you away from a social life so that you can help with the children.” Alec’s hands shook as he stood up, his chair scraping the floor. Maryse didn’t look at him, despite the tenseness in her son’s shoulders.

“I don’t need friends, mom. I need a place to belong.” Alec’s voice shook as he tried to reason. It was hopeless. His mother made her decision, and as always, Alec was screwed over. He, who had followed the rules since day one, who did nothing to deserve the amount of slack he got, was being forced into a decision he didn’t want. Isabelle, bless her soul, stood up to take Max into the living room.

“Is Alec in trouble?” Max’s voice only fueled Alec’s fire, but Isabelle hushed their little brother and took him far away from the table. Jace stuffed what was left of his breakfast in his mouth before getting up, taking his glass of orange juice with him. The only one’s left in the kitchen was Alec and his parents.

“We’ll pay for your college tuition still. However,” Alec was nearly beginning to relax again before his mother brought him back to the reality of the situation. “I want you to find some friends.”

“I don’t need friends.” He would repeat that until his dying day, if that’s what it took. His mother turned her gaze towards him, and Alec backed down in submission. Alec knew when fighting back was useless.

“I’ll make you a deal. I’ll give you two months. I want one new friend to join us for dinner at the end of that month. A big celebration, in honor of Max’s birthday.” Maryse took a sip of her orange juice while Robert stared at her in wide-eyed wonder. “If you manage that, I’ll let you come back to the Institute. I’ll even pay the first year’s rent on the apartment you and Jace were looking at. Do we have a deal?”

Alec bowed his head, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. He could feel his hands curl into fists, nearly dragging the silk tablecloth to the floor in frustration. Two months? The kids at the Institute would go crazy without him. And even if his college tuition was still being paid, he would still need something to replace his income. He always paid Jace gas money for carting him around, and god knows he’s not tapping into his rainy-day fund so soon after starting it.

“I’ll need a new job. Jace depends on me to pay his gas.” Alec protested, sliding back into his chair. Maryse softened a bit, reaching across the table to take Alec’s hand.

“You can find something, I’m sure. Get a normal job for someone your age. How about walking dogs, or babysitting? It’ll still give you whatever money you need, and you’ll have a lot more free time.”

“We’re doing this for you, Alec.” Robert peeped, finally backing his wife up instead of staring in bewilderment. “We want you to be happy, and running yourself ragged won’t help.”

Alec sighed, just as Max toddled back in and climbed into his chair. Isabelle peeked in after Max. Seeing that there was no sign of any danger, she slipped back to grab the empty plates and take them to the kitchen. Alec toyed with his food for a second, ignoring the sympathetic gaze of his father before he gave up and what was over half of his breakfast onto Max’s plate. Max gave him a beaming smile before Alec got up and disappeared into the kitchen.

Isabelle was in the middle of cleaning Jace’s plate when Alec stomped in. Gently, Isabelle took his plate and tossed it into the sink besides the others, letting it rinse in the running water while she turned to face her brother.

“That’s rough, that she’s cutting you off like that.” Alec shrugged, grabbing a towel to dry the plates that Isabelle was finished scrubbing. He felt Isabelle rub his shoulder before she turned back to the sink.

“If it helps,” Isabelle murmured, trying not to be heard by their parents only a few feet away. “I know someone. He needs a babysitter, someone who is responsible and can be available in a moment’s notice.”

Alec gave Isabelle a sad smile before he shook his head. “Thanks Izzy, but I don’t think that will be the type of work mom and dad will want for me.”

“It’ll be like working at the Institute. Just, with less kids.” Isabelle shrugged. “It was just a suggestion. You don’t have to take it if you don’t want it.” Maryse entered the kitchen, and both of them got quiet. She barely glanced at her children as she refilled her coffee mug and walked back out into the dining room. Izzy dug her phone from her pocket and began searching.

“Here, these are the kids.” She shoved her phone under his nose, leaving him to study the photo of two young boys, both taken in a moment of laughter with their noses scrunched and one of them covered in blue paint. The sunlight behind them made their wispy  hair look like mini halos around their heads.

“They’re only four, and their father is single.” She snapped Alec from his thought process to look at her phone in consideration. “I figure he could use the help.” Alec’s heart was still melting from the picture. There was something about children that made Alec giddy.

“Okay, tell him I’m interested.” Isabelle bounced on her feet, dropping her attention to her phone and rapidly tapping. “You can give him my number too. I have a feeling he’s going to need it anyway.”

Before Isabelle could add a sassy comment, Jace strolled into the kitchen, dressed in his white cafe uniform and his hair combed. “We should get going soon. Max has to be dropped at the daycare.” Just as Isabelle turned to get ready for the day, her phone chimed. She unlocked it as she was walking. Then, she froze and turned to Alec with a smile.

“He wants you to start today. He says that he trusts me about your experience with kids.” Jace glanced at Alec, confusion clouding his eyes. Alec only shrugged in response.

“Alright, so I guess I’m going with you guys?” Alec looked to Jace, watching his brother spin his keys around his index finger.

“Well, don’t just stand there, go get dressed.”

* * *

 

“Are you sure this isn’t too revealing?” Alec tugged the bottom of the tight t-shirt down, trying to cover the inch of skin that was exposed. Isabelle turned around in her seat, making Jace complain that he was going to get a ticket for her being unbuckled.

“You look great. Trust me, he’ll appreciate this.” Alec glared at his sister as she landed back into the car seat to face the road. Jace leaned forward, slowly pulling up in the huge street of Alec’s new employer.

“I thought I was babysitting.”

“Oh, you are.” Isabelle pointed out the house, and Jace put both hands on the wheel to pull them closer to the curb.

“Then why am I dressed like I’m going to a club?”

“Because,” Isabelle opened the car door before Jace got to a complete stop, making him swear loudly that he was going to get arrested if she kept doing that. Isabelle ignored him as she stepped out. Alec followed suit. “Your employer owns one of the most renowned clubs across the United States. Trust me, he’ll get a kick out of this.”

Isabelle entered the code to the gate, waiting for the light to flash green and the gate to click. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she shoved the gate door open, not looking back to see if Alec was following her.

The house was gorgeous. It wasn’t a huge house by any means, but it was quite different from the Lightwood house. The entire neighborhood looked expensive, with trimmed yards and expensive looking statues and fountains everywhere. Alec was completely out of his element.

Isabelle climbed the steep marble steps to the front door and pressed the buzzer once. There was static, then the responding call on the other side. Two loud crying voices were heard.

“Hush now, biscuit, let papa get this. Who’s there?” Alec froze up, and he felt very naked standing on this stranger’s doorstep the way he was. Isabelle was quick to get to the buzzer to speak to Alec’s new employer.

“It’s me, Isabelle. I brought my brother- the one who can  watch the kids?” Before she even could finish her sentence, the front door swung open. There stood a man, slightly shorter than Alec himself, with a toddler stuck to his leg and one crying into his neck.

“Oh, thank you so much my darling Isabelle. I could kiss you right now.” Isabelle smiled, patting her brother’s arm to make him step forward.

“H-hi… I’m Alec…” The man turned to Alec, and for the first time, Alec noticed how tired he looked. Slowly, he put down the wailing child and held his hand out.

“Magnus Bane, these two are Max and Rafael.” The one clinging to his leg, Rafael, hid more out of Alec’s sight. Max began to sniff, rubbing his eyes when he realized he was being ignored. Alec took Magnus’ hand, Instead of the shake he expected, Magnus brought Alec’s hand up and brushed a kiss onto Alec’s knuckles. Isabelle smiled and nodded towards the gate.

“Well, I can’t leave Jace waiting on the curb. See you at home, Alec.” Isabelle squeezed Alec’s shoulder lightly before she trotted down the steps, her heels clacking on the marble only making his anxiety skyrocket. Alec cleared his throat, crouching down so he was eye-level to the kids. This was comfortable for him, and he could handle it on his own.

“Hi Rafael.” Rafael looked up to Magnus, who nodded and muttered ‘go on’. With permission from his father, he slowly released his father’s pant leg and walked over to Alec. Max, upon seeing his brother get all of the attention, began to whine. Magnus bent back down to pick him up, running his hands through his hair.

“I’m terribly sorry to throw my little demons onto you on such short notice, but I’m expected at the club to oversee some renovations.” That’s when Alec was handed Max, who clung to him like a monkey. “And I was desperately scrambling for time.”

“It’s not an issue at all.” Alec felt Max rub his face into his shoulder, smearing tears and snot onto his t-shirt. It was so normal for him that Alec almost felt like he was in the Institute. “Trust me, I’m used to stuff like this all the time.”

“Oh, bless you Alexander.” Magnus kissed Rafael on the forehead, ruffled Max’s hair and made his way down the steps. “They go down for a nap at around 1, then around 2:30 they usually wake up. With this nice weather, I just say take them outside and let them burn any energy they have left by that point. Anything else you need is on a little note I left on the kitchen table. Hopefully I’ll be back before dinner.” Alec nodded, bouncing Max to hush the growing sobs.

“Thank you again. I hope they don’t cause you too much trouble.” With that, Magnus disappeared into the garage, and Alec brought both of the boys inside. Max seemed to have calmed down, and was now wiggling from his grasp. Rafael was still staring at him, watching every move carefully.

“So... “ Alec sat down, cross-legged on the floor. “Let’s get to know each other.”

Both boys gave big grins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, do I gotta say that I wasn't really proud of this chapter. However, for a story that is literally based off of the heat of the moment, I tried my best. I hope I didn't make big errors, I didn't really read this over before publishing (mostly because I didn't like what was in it anyway), but I hope you guys like this. Yay for pancakes!

Alec really had no idea how Magnus could not keep a sitter. There were a few tantrums from Max, mostly because he wanted to be held and comforted constantly, but they were both well behaved when it mattered. Sure, Alec is walking away with a slight headache from Max’s crying and a bruise on his ribcage when Rafael fought him from naptime, but he was satisfied that he was doing good work.

The sun began to set, and there was still no sign of Magnus. Both boys were curled up in Alec’s arms, heads resting on his chest as the watched _Beauty and the Beast_ for the fourth time that day. Even through the loudness of ‘Be Our Guest’ Rafael began to doze off yet again. Max, however, was watching the door like a hawk.

The door opened, and Rafael jumped awake in an instant. Both of them wiggled their way off the couch, tripping their way to the front door. “Papa’s home, Papa’s home!”

“Oh there are my little biscuits!” Alec turned down the movie in time to hear Magnus cry back, and the squealing laughter of the boys. Magnus wandered in with two armfuls of children, Max hanging upside down by Magnus’s biceps and Rafael buried deep into his neck.

“Thank you Alec, I hope they didn’t cause any trouble.” Max and Rafael both got quiet. Magnus gave him a worried once over, as if looking for visible signs of pain. Alec shrugged half-heartedly.

“They were pretty well behaved. You made it sound so much worse in your note.” Magnus’ eyes got wide as he stared at his boys. Max and Rafael seemed just as surprised.

“So you would babysit again, if I asked?”

“I don’t see why I shouldn’t.” Alec gave the most genuine smile he could muster. Rafael and Max both looked at him, completely still.

Magnus shook his head, blinking away the confusion. “Excellent. Sorry I was so late getting home. We had some major design flaws, and I don’t think Pandemonium should get a bad reputation so early.” The boys were let down onto their feet. They continued to gap at him while Magnus dug into his pockets.

“I’ll need you early tomorrow morning. I have to go in and make sure that my crew isn’t screwing things up.” Magnus pulled out his wallet, counted out some bills before handing them to Alec. “Thank you again, for being here on such short notice and for taking such good care of my boys.”

“Uh… It’s not problem.” Alec didn’t want to check how much Magnus was giving him- he was pretty sure counting was rude… or was that for prostitutes? “Thank you for offering me this so quickly.”

“Yes well… I trust Isabelle.” Magnus rocked back and forth on his heels, until Rafael tugged on his pant leg. “Do you need a ride home? I can…”

“Uh, no, I can call Jace. Thank you, though.” Alec gathered his coat, slipped his shoes on, and dashed out the front door before things got more awkward. Magnus followed him to the front door, watching him jog down the driveway.

“Remember, tomorrow morning, early!” Alec turned, but the door was already closed. He took a deep breath and grabbed his phone. Which was dead, and apparently had been for hours.

“God dammit…” He turned to the door, then back to the gate. There was a few beats of consideration before Alec made his decision.

* * *

 

“Where’s Alec?” Robert finished setting up the table, turning back to Jace. Jace shrugged as he opened the oven door for the third time.

“Must still be babysitting. He hasn’t called me yet.” Jace nodded towards his phone. Robert hummed in consideration.

“That’s an awfully long time to be babysitting though…” Jace sighed, closing the oven and leaning on the counter. That’s when the front door slammed open. Robert and Jace jumped when it shut, then Alec stomped inside of the kitchen. Robert seemed to relax.

“Did Magnus drive you home?” Alec shook his head, running his hands through his hair. “Then how did you… Alec, did you walk home?”

“I had no other choice. My phone died.” In a bout of frustration, Alec tossed his phone onto the table. Robert flinched at his son’s anger.

“So? You know my number, you could have borrowed someone else’s.” Alec turned to glare at Jace, who raised his hands in defense. “I’m glad your home, Alec.”

“What are you making?” Jace beamed, opening the oven once again. Alec stepped behind him, trying to see inside.

“It’s the stuffed chicken you like. Does it smell done to you?” Alec sniffed the air, then peeked into the oven.

“It’s burning.” Jace jumped, grabbing his oven mitts to pull the pan out. Alec rolled his eyes and kicked his shoes off. “I’m going upstairs, I need a shower.”

“Dinner’s almost done though…” Jace and Alec stared at each other. Alec already had one foot on the stairs, knuckles going white from how hard he was gripping the railing. “Alright, I’ll wrap yours up. Go ahead.”

As soon as he got the approval, Alec stomped up the stairs. Jace shook his head and mumbled something to himself. Alec didn’t care- he needed to scrub away the sweat from running. He could have sworn something was following him down the street, prowling like some predator ready to snatch him right from the streets.

He left the mess of clothing he pulled out from his drawers, too wound up and exhausted to deal with shoving them back in. Lucky for him, no one was upstairs, so he was in the bathroom with no confrontation. He yanked his shirt over his head, getting his arms caught in the tightness of the sleeves (curse Isabelle for the fashion statement that Magnus didn’t even comment on). Alec knocked his hip into the sink, creating yet another blossoming bruise to match the one turning purple on his ribcage.

Alec turned the shower nozzle straight to the hottest setting and jumped in, not minding the scalding on his back. Every worry he had from Magnus’ to his home just melted away with everything else. Alec only began to focus on how long he had been in there, standing under the spray when it began to turn cold. Quickly, he washed his hair and himself, rinsing everything off in the chilled water before hopping out.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and tried to sneak back to his room, only to bump right into Jace right as he reached the door.

“You know this is my room, right?” Alec pushed passed his brother, going right for the clothing he picked out before rushing into the shower. He couldn’t get dressed though, not with Jace standing there.

“I left your plate in here… figured you didn’t want to really talk to anyone tonight.” Jace slowly backed away. “If you do… wanna talk, that is…. You know where to find me.” Alec waved Jace away, and finally his door closed.

He turned to his bedside table, seeing one of the dinner plates from downstairs wrapped in aluminum. _‘Talk to me when you need to.’_ was stuck to it on a sticky note.

Alec didn’t even bother eating that night.

* * *

 

Alec’s phone began to explode with messages before dawn. Sleepy and extremely grumpy, Alec shuffled his way through his morning routine while glaring daggers at his phone every time it so much as vibrated with a new message.

Alec was just brushing his teeth when he finally snapped. “Alright, alright! Jeez.” He swiped the phone open, and nearly dropped his toothbrush.

_‘I’m out front. Couldn’t wait for you to get up. Boys are freaking out. -MB’_

Alec ran to his room, grabbed his charger and wallet, and quietly made his way out the door. As promised, there was Magnus’ car, looking just out of place in Alec’s little neighborhood. Just as Alec slid into the passenger seat, he missed the overly concerned Jace nagging him to buckle up. Magnus had begun to drive off before Alec even had his feet firmly inside the car.

“Sorry I’m rushing, I just have two very grouchy-” Max let out a loud whine, pinching his brother. Rafael turned, slapping his brother’s hand away. “And irritable children in the backseat.”

“It’s okay.” Alec scrambled for the seat belt, planting himself into the seat firmly as Magnus raced down the nearly empty street. “Just… uh… how did you know where I live?”

“Isabelle.” Magnus waved his phone in his hand for emphasis. “She told me Jace was still dead asleep, so I figured I would come and get you myself.” Alec heard more fighting in the backseat, and he took in the ragged appearance of Magnus. Even despite the make up and the hair, Magnus was clutching the wheel a little too tightly, and the dark circles under his eyes were easy to pick up on.

Rafael and Max began to full on fight, poking and slapping each other from across the back seat. It was only for so long Alec could sit and watch Magnus only get more and more stressed.

“Both of you, knock it off!” Max and Rafael looked to Alec in surprise. They both sunk into their carseats, and the ride was silent afterwards. Magnus gave Alec a small smile as he pulled into his driveway.

“Alright, here we are. I’ll be home much earlier than last night.” Magnus got out with Alec to help him unbuckle the children. Once both of them were free, they rushed to Alec and clung to his legs. “They might nap a little longer today, they had quite the rude awakening.”

Alec scooped both of the boys up as he walked towards the door. The sun finally began to rise, and his phone buzzed in his pocket.

With the boys inside and wandering off towards the living room, Alec spared a glance at his phone. Magnus.

_‘Left something for you on the counter. Figured you didn’t get a chance to really get ready with me rushing. -MB’_

Alec slowly made his way to the kitchen, seeing dirty plates covered in syrup in the sink, and a plate by the stove with foil. When he peeled the foil back, he was pleased to see chocolate chip pancakes.

 _‘You didn’t have to do that._ ’ Alec threw the foil away, listening to the kids to make sure they didn’t get themselves hurt as he cut into one. It was still warm, like it was made moments ago.

 _‘You deserve it. Good luck with the boys. -MB’_ Alec smiled, letting the chocolate chips melt on his tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Alec loved kids. He has been looking after kids since high school, when his mom first took him to the institute. Little children were not as difficult as some people made it to be. However, Alec could now see why Magnus couldn’t keep a sitter.

Max and Rafael began to show their true colors after a week of Alec staying with them. Max threw more tantrums (and cheerios. Alec was never going to get the sticky feeling free from his skin again), Rafael cried more, and they were being little demons in general. It took forever to calm them both down once one of them gets started.

He was leaving work more exhausted than ever. Magnus noticed this change almost immediately, and gave him looks of pity (plus a pay raise) when he came home at night. Magnus began to drive Alec home, and Alec fell asleep in the passenger seat more often than not.

It felt like a test that he was failing. He thought it was impossible for such a dynamic shift in personalities so quickly, not in toddlers as young as them, but they were so different that Alec even wondered if he truly knew Maximilian and Rafael Bane.

After a week of hell children, Alec was reclining in the passenger seat, watching the streetlights as Magnus focused on the road. They had been silent since Magnus came home and offered Alec a ride back. It was making his skin crawl that the only thing stopping them from being in complete silence was the radio.

“So…” Magnus sighed, drumming his fingers on the wheel. Alec jolted from the noise. “I see Max and Rafael have… opened up.”

Alec fixed his seat belt, which nearly suffocated him, before turning to look at the street again. “Yeah, they have.” He could feel Magnus looking at him. “Just focus on the road.”

Magnus muttered to himself, before turning back to watch the lights. “Should I… Should I be looking for a new sitter?”

“What? No…” Alec pulled at the sleeve of his sweater. The hitch of breath from Magnus made him squirm uncomfortably. “No. I can still watch them.” Magnus looked stunned, eyes wide and mouth open. They sat there, staring at each other for an uncomfortably long time before Alec noticed the light turn green. With a simple cough, Magnus blinked back to reality and hit the gas.

“That’s… good to hear.” Magnus was gripping the wheel, his knuckles turning white. Alec decided it would be better to not press the issue further and just fell back into uncomfortable silence. They rounded his block, and he could see the lights of his house still on. Isabelle rose from the grass as Magnus slowly stopped by the curb. “Well, I guess I’ll call you?”

Alec nodded, making sure everything was in his pockets before he got out. Magnus didn’t pull away until Alec was inside with his sister, eyes following him up the lawn.

“So, how was work?” Isabelle rushed past him, throwing herself onto the couch and patting the seat next to her. Alec dragged himself to the seat and slumped into the cushions.

“I don’t know how they managed to become little demons in one week. I think that’s a record for infants.” Alec threw his arm across his face, covering his eyes and letting out a deep sigh. Isabelle nudged his leg with her heel. If Alec focused enough, he could smell fresh baked cupcakes on Isabelle. “How are Clary and Simon?”

Isabelle clicked her tongue, confusing Alec until he actually looked at her. She was giving him the look, the one where he knew he wasn’t going to get to change subjects.

“Are you going to quit babysitting? Tell me now, so I can hopefully help him find another soul who will be kind enough to take the kids.” Alec sighed, sliding further down the couch.

“Of course not, Izzy. I’m still going to watch them.” Isabelle lit up, smiling bright and wide at her brother. She stood up and disappeared into the kitchen. Alec sighed, covering his eyes again.

“Thank god, I can give you this without making it seem like a reward for leaving Magnus behind.” Alec peeked from under his arm to see a huge cupcake in Isabelle’s hand. The cake smelled awesome, and Alec reached for it with a whine. Isabelle pulled it away.

“Guess what kind of cake it’s made of and I’ll give it to you.” Isabelle put her hand on her hip, holding the cupcake away from Alec’s grabbing hands.

“Cheesecake.” Isabelle looked slightly surprised as she handed him the pastry. Alec pulled the paper back and sunk his teeth into it, moaning softly as it melted on his tongue.

“You can thank Clary. She wanted to try something new.” Isabelle snatched the paper from his hand and walked away, leaving her brother to devour the cupcake like a ravenous animal. They spoke for a few more minutes before Alec collected himself and headed straight to his room. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

 

Almost like a switch, the boys returned to normal. Even Magnus was surprised when Alec walked in that morning. Instead of starting with a tantrum and wailing children, Alec received hugs from both Rafael and Max.

Magnus looked from the children to Alec, repeatedly flicking his eyes back and forth lazily before he shrugged. He pressed his hands to his waistcoat, straightening it out before grabbing his keys. “Well, it seems you have everything under control Alexander. I’ll leave you to it.”

Just like that, in a sweep of glitter and tailored perfection, Magnus was out the door. Max and Rafael blinked as the door closed instead of running to it and screaming for their father to come back. Alec let out a sigh of relief.

“Alec.” Rafael’s voice barely broke a whisper as he tugged on the sleeve of his t-shirt. “Let’s build a castle.” Max bounced on his feet.

“Can I be the dragon?” Rafael nodded meekly, and Max squealed in delight before running into the living room to grab the big bag of legos.

“Well then what are you waiting for? Get building!” Max barely managed to lift the bag, tipping it over until legos spilled across the hardwood floor. Alec and Rafael crowded around the pile and began to build in silence. The entire time, Max was stomping around, roaring and pretending to flap his arms like wings. Alec couldn’t help but smile, especially at the warmth that filled his chest.Things were returning to their normal.

* * *

 

Max was tucked into bed easily, falling asleep almost immediately after his head hit the pillow. Rafael tugged Alec’s sleeve, staying quiet so he didn’t wake up his brother. Carefully, Alec lifted Rafael into his arms and tiptoed from Max’s room.

“Alec,” Rafael nuzzled into Alec’s neck, “you won’t leave us right?” He pulled away then, eyes shining in unshed tears. Alec pressed a kiss to his forehead before he tucked him in. Even when he tried to get up, Rafael gripped his arms tightly. “Are you going to leave?”

“I wouldn’t leave you, Raph.” With another kiss to Rafael’s forehead, Alec was finally released. He brushed Rafael’s hair from his face with his thumb before he turned the light off. “I’ll be right out here. I promise I won’t leave.” With a pleased hum, Rafael buried himself into the covers and closed his eyes.

Slowly, Alec closed the bedroom door and sighed, moving as silently as possible so that he could sit in the living room and not wake up the beasts. Waking them up would cause two very grouchy and whiny children.

He had just settled on the couch and was flipping through channels when the door slowly creaked open. Alec jumped, reaching for the nearest object. In a rush of adrenaline, he tiptoed out into the foyer with a remote ready to swing. He barely stopped himself from cracking Magnus’ skull open.

“Alexander, it’s me.” He held his hands up, whispering. His hair was a mess and his suit was pulled apart. He looked like an absolute mess, especially in the heat of summer. Alec slowly lowered the remote and stepped aside. Magnus thanked him under his breath as he walked in, keeping his steps light.

“You’re home early.” Alec leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed as Magnus walked into the kitchen and turned on the sink. He splashed water onto his face, and somehow his makeup stayed in tact as he patted his face off.

“Yes, well.” Magnus wiped away his stubborn eyeshadow, turning the towel a glittery black. “Sometimes I finish work early. However I still need to do some work downstairs.” Magnus turned around and removed his suit jacket. “So don’t be afraid to stay, I need them off my back for the next few hours.”

Alec nodded, and Magnus was gone. After the loneliness seeped back into the house, Alec returned to his position on the couch.

He didn’t realize that he had fallen asleep until he felt a tiny body jump onto him, knocking all the air from his lungs and forcing him to sit up. Max squealed in glee, bouncing on Alec’s chest. Rafael was sitting on the floor, clutching a teddy bear close to his chest.

“Okay, okay, that’s enough.” Alec wheezed, trying to bring air into his lungs. Max clambered off of him, rolling as he landed on the floor. Alec was about to drag out the toy box when Magnus appeared behind him, breathing heavy and eyes wide.

“I’m so sorry, Alexander. I’ll give you a ride to the hospital-”

“Wait, what?” Alec pulled away from Magnus, backing away as his employer stared at him. “What are you talking about?”

“Your brother, Jace.” Alec stumbled, blinking rapidly as all of the possibilities raced through his head. “He was going to pick up your sister, and there was someone on the road who wasn’t paying attention- He crashed.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long because I lost creativity for a bit, so I'm sorry that this is very bleh. It's also very short. Sorry, hopefully I get back on the train soon!

“You are incredibly reckless, Jace Lightwood.” Jace flinched, barely able to crack his eye open from swelling. Maryse’s heels clicked violently as she paced back and forth. “What if your little brother was in the car? You could have gotten yourself killed, and everyone around you.”

“I’m sorry.” Jace’s voice cracked. Alec jumped up only to catch his mother’s glare. Slowly, he lowered himself back into his chair.

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it. You are in serious trouble.” Alec and Isabelle both shrank into their seats, watching Jace getting torn apart. “You should have been paying more attention.”

The doctor walked in and was immediately smothered from the tension in the room. Maryse opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, as if she was going to continue her rant towards Jace. The doctor raised her eyebrows. Maryse stomped out, her heels fading as she moved down the hall. With her gone, there was a wave of relief. The doctor cleared her throat and approached Jace’s bedside.

“I’m sorry, I know you two must be worried, but I’m going to have to ask you to leave for now. Mr. Lightwood will require some rest to properly heal.” The doctor looked back down at the information listed at the end of Jace’s bed. Isabelle leaned over to kiss Jace over his bandaged forehead. They were only allowed a few seconds to loiter inside the room and say their goodbyes before the doctor began to wave them out. 

“Izzy, why did you call Magnus and not me?” Isabelle stopped, turning on her heels to face Alec.

“You wouldn’t pick up. I tried calling you three times and all three of them I went to voicemail almost immediately.” She huffed and crossed her arms.

“My phone must have been dead…” Alec rubbed his eyes. Isabelle stepped closer, rubbing Alec’s arm. He flinched away from the contact, and Isabelle dropped her hand.

“It’s not your fault, Alec. It’s not Jace’s either, no matter what our mom says.” Alec couldn’t look up, he couldn’t face Isabelle. She sighed, holding out her hand. “Let’s go get a cupcake or something. You look like you need it.”

“And watch you and Clary make kissy faces at each other? Sorry, I don’t think I can handle that.” Isabelle jumped as Alec walked past her. He didn’t hear her heels, so he knew he was finally alone. At least until he hit the waiting room and ran straight into Magnus. Usually spiked hair was softly falling in his face, but the makeup was still caked on.

“Your mother left. I think I’ll be taking you two home…” Alec turned back to the hallway, seeing Isabelle watching him carefully. She crossed her arms, tense with concern and anger. 

“I don’t want to go home. I doubt Isabelle does either.” Magnus hummed, nodded slightly.

“Well… tonight's opening night for Pandemonium. I just had everything remodeled.” Magnus casually waved his hand, avoiding eye contact with Alec. “I could probably bring you guys in to see it. That is, if you two are okay with that.”

“We’d love to, Magnus.” Isabelle’s voice appeared behind Alec, making him jump. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder. Magnus smiled, swaying slightly.

“Well, join me in my car, Lightwoods. I love to show off my hard work and dedication.” Magnus waved to the nurse at the desk on his way out, throwing a glittery wink as he wrapped his arm around Alec. Isabelle seemed very please, if the hum she gave was any indication. Alec was just trying not to blush and stumble on his way down the steps. One glance to the parking lot confirmed the fact that his mother had indeed left.

Isabelle got right into the backseat, which made Alec pause. “What, no fight for shotgun?”

“I’m fine with the back seat.” To prove her point, she kicked her legs up across the seats. “You can take shotgun.” Alec raised an eyebrow, but he didn’t want to debate it any more. With everyone secured and buckled in, Magnus checked his eyeliner before tossing the compact mirror to Isabelle and started the engine.

 

___

“Welcome to Pandemonium, Lightwoods.” Magnus stepped out, running to the other side to open both car doors. Isabelle smiled as she climbed out while Alec awkwardly stumbled. Despite what he originally thought Pandemonium to be, the place was a lot cleaner than he expected. The lights were off, since the sun was still up, but everything was painted in rich hues of blue and purple.

“Whoa…” Alec could barely tear his eyes away from the building. It wasn’t exactly a huge building, or even that impressive, but he could see people camping out around and waiting for the place to open. Magnus beamed with pride as he placed his hand on the small of Alec’s back.

“The inside is even more impressive, Alexander.” Alec blinked back to reality, shaking his head. Magnus gently pushed him forward towards the door. “We are still setting up, but once that sun goes down, our doors are open.”

“Well, we only have an hour of sunlight left.” Isabelle skipped behind Magnus, watching as he pulled keys from his pocket and began to unlock the door with anticipation. “You know how long I’ve wanted to be in your club, Magnus.”

“A very long time, Izzy.” Magnus took a deep breath before he swung both large glass doors open. Heads perked up, but they recognized Magnus and went back to whatever they were doing. “The fruit of my labor is here. Weeks I spent building a Pandemonium in New York.”

If Alec thought the outside was impressive, than the inside blew his mind. Lights were everywhere, the bar had multicolored LEDs attached all around the counter, and curtains sectioned off what was supposed to be the VIP section. Workers in tight black clothes were moving quickly, pushing dark purple sofas towards the roped off section of the club, while others built up the stage with the large booth for the DJ. Magnus inhaled again, sighing in satisfaction.

“So, what do you think?” Magnus turned around, arms wide and a bright smile on his face. Isabelle nodded, lips pursed as she only glanced around.

“I like the atmosphere. Very dark of you.” Isabelle walked past Magnus to watch the workers moving bits of stage around. “I hope we get to stay for it’s opening.”

“Plus VIP access.” Magnus added, which made Isabelle jump for joy right into his arms. “I would never leave my interior advisor out here, when we have such luxuries behind those curtains.”

Isabelle looked at Alec over Magnus’ shoulder and giggled at the faraway look in his eyes. “Might want to wake my brother up, I think he’s a little overwhelmed.” Magnus spun around, drawing Alec’s attention back to him. The amount of worry and concern in Magnus’ face made Alec confused for a second.

“Are you okay, Alexander? Do you need anything?” Magnus stepped closer, standing on the tips of his toes to check Alec’s eyes. “Should I take you home? I knew this might not have been a good idea-”

“Magnus,” Alec blushed as Magnus blinked and backed off, “I’m good. Thank you for showing concern, but I’m okay.” Two breaths passed before Magnus took another step back. 

“Than you’re fine? You looked like you were spacing for a moment there.” Alec shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets so that he didn’t fidget in front of Magnus. Over his shoulder he could see the amused look Isabelle was giving him.

“Yeah. I’m fine. D-do your workers need any help setting up? I should do something to help.” Magnus laughed at Alec before he could finish, making his skin burn up from the embarrassment. 

“I don’t pay them to have my babysitter help, Alexander. You just come back to the VIP section with me and your lovely sister and relax while we wait for the sun to go down.”

Magnus grabbed Alec’s wrist, pulling him away from the main room and behind a heavy velvet curtain. Alec took one last look at the set up before the fabric blocked his view.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make you guys itch? Did you really want to know who was watching the boys? Here you go- unbeta'd.

Alec’s heart was hammering to the beat of the club music. Even through the thick curtain, Alec could still hear the music like he was sitting right in front of the speakers. Isabelle seemed to be enjoying herself, especially since she keeps disappearing in the crowd of VIP members. Meanwhile, Alec was left on the dark purple couch. This reminded Alec just like his prom night, sitting by the wall while his “date” ran off to dance with everyone else.

“This won’t do, Alexander.” Magnus had to shout over the music to be heard as he slid right next to Alec, disturbing him from his thoughts. Alec relaxed when he recognized the glitter and smile. “You should be having fun, dancing like Isabelle.”

“I’m not a dancer.” Alec crossed his arms and further melted into the silky cushions. Magnus clicked his tongue before standing up to grab two glasses and a large bottle. Alec’s eyes nearly bugged out from his head. “I also don’t drink. I’m underage.” Magnus’ head whipped around, his jaw dropped in fake offence.

“Honestly, Alexander, what kind of man do you take me for? It’s just sparkling cider. No use breaking out the hard liquor for our first night.” Magnus poured both glasses and held one out for Alec. Reluctantly, Alec plucked the flute from Magnus’ fingers and swirled the liquid around. Magnus gently tapped both of them together before leaning back into the sofa. “Last thing we need is a bar fight.”

“Do you not like it here, Alexander?” Magnus tapped his fingers against the glass, avoiding eye contact with Alec. Alec had to lean forward to even hear Magnus at all. “I could take you home if you want. I understand.”

“I-I think the club is very nice, Magnus. Everything is so great. I’m just not a _ club  _ person.” Alec caught Isabelle’s eyes from across the room. She shook her head and flicked her hair from her eyes. Alec bit his lip before he slammed his glass onto the table. Magnus looked up in shock.

“Alexander, please refrain from breaking my expensive glassware on tables-’

“Let’s dance.” 

Magnus blinked, staring at Alec’s offered hand. There was a rush through Alec’s body, setting his nerves on fire each moment Magnus gave him a dumbfounded look. Alec was ready to pull back, feeling shame crawl down his spine and settle into the pit of his stomach when Magnus slid his hand into Alec’s.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Alec cleared his throat, pulling Magnus to his feet and leading him to the small dance floor. It wasn’t fair, where he was clumsy and awkwardly long-limbed Magnus was graceful. Twice Alec nearly tripped over his own feet, but Magnus’ hand at his back steadied him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Isabelle looking at him in amusement.

Magnus kept his distance, staring directly at Alec. He felt shivers and his skin burn where Magnus touched him. It wasn’t new- he loved boys before, he knows that he isn’t straight, but this was  _ Magnus _ . Everything felt new around him. Too new way too fast.

“It would be nice if you took me to see Raf and Max.” Just as he mentioned it, realization hit him like a train. “Wait, if you’re here and I’m here-” Magnus’ expression darkened as he pulled away from Alec. 

“Alright Alexander. I’ll take you to see them.”

* * *

 

Isabelle had fought them when they were leaving, saying that she really wanted to stay and that the night was still young. However, as soon as Magnus parked the car in front of the Lightwood house, Isabelle stumbled from the car, carrying her heels in her hand.

“Come on Alec, Mom’s probably pissed-”

“I’m not going in there. Not right now.” Isabelle raised an eyebrow. “I’m going with Magnus, to see the kids. Leave the backdoor unlocked for me, please?”

Isabelle shrugged before shutting the door. Magnus waited until she was inside before he started the engine again.

“So, you gonna tell me your secret babysitter?” Alec glanced towards Magnus, his question nearly dying as soon as it passed his lips. Magnus was gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were turning white, and his jaw was tense. Everything about Magnus’ posture just screamed discomfort and anger.

“I don’t have a secret babysitter. I just had a friend in town who owed me a favor.” Magnus didn’t look away from the road. Alec wanted to say something else, to ask more questions, but it just didn’t feel right. So he sat in silence.

The neighborhood looked terrifying in the night. Bushes that Alec thought he recognized looked very close to monsters with the lack of light. The darkness only made the tallness of the buildings more intimidating. Magnus pulled up to his gate, straining over the steering wheel to peer into his driveway.

“Okay. She’s gone. That’s good.” Alec opened his mouth, ready to ask, when Magnus leaned out the window to put the code in to unlock his gate. The familiar click relaxed Alec as the gate slowly swung open. However, when he turned back, Alec nearly jumped out of his skin. Magnus grabbed his hand.

“Don’t worry. It’s just Raphael.” Magnus nodded his head towards the figure illuminated in the headlights. The man had his arms crossed, glaring at the car as if challenging it to run him over. Then, he stepped out of the way and allowed Magnus to pull into his driveway. 

“Glad to see you’re home, Bane. Thought you ran away forever.” Raphael was on Magnus before he was even fully out of the car. Alec awkwardly remained inside, watching with a slack jaw.

“I would never leave the kids with you. Knowing you, you’d probably end up eating them.” Magnus pat Raphael’s shoulder. “Was she difficult today?”

“She didn’t show. Which was a shame, I would have loved to watch those kids run away in fear from her. It always offends her and it’s  _ delicious _ .” 

Magnus sighed, rubbing his eyes. “So she made me waste my time.” Raphael hummed. With that, an awkward silence stretched until Alec began to itch in his seat.

“Oh, where are my manners.” Magnus leaned down to glance at Alec. “Come on out, Raphael doesn’t bite.”

“Don’t vouch for me.”

Alec slowly extracted himself from the car, his heart pounding as Raphael tracked his every movement as he shut the car door and walked around to be by Magnus’ side. Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec, pulling him close.

“This is Alexander Lightwood, he’s the babysitter.” Alec waved, making Raphael narrow his eyes. “Alexander, this is Raphael Santiago.” Alec tensed, making Magnus raise an eyebrow.

“Santiago? Do you know someone named Simon Lewis?” Raphael blinked, crossing his arms. “He’s your boyfriend, right?”

“Dios mio, your babysitter has a way with words.” Raphael glanced at Magnus, who was covering his mouth to prevent from chuckling. “Yes, he is. Small world.” Alec shut his mouth, feeling shame heat his face. Raphael sighed, walking past Magnus.

“This might have been a favor, but putting your beasts to bed is more than what you said I needed to do. So you owe me.” Magnus waved him off, ignoring him as he walked up the steps of his house. Raphael stopped by Alec, whistling for his attention. Alec shifted from foot to foot, watching as Raphael leaned out of the car window.

“You deserve a medal for dealing with them. Honestly, I walked in the door and they were disappointed it wasn’t you. If you want my advice, I’d say you get as far away as possible. This doesn’t need to involve you.” With that, Raphael pulled out of the driveway and disappeared down the street. Alec stood there, staring at the dark and empty street.

“Alexander,” Alec turned to see Magnus standing in the doorway. “Are you going to stand there are night, or are you going to come in and say goodnight to Raf and Max.” Alec began to jog up the steps, his head bowed and shoulders hunched. He barely brushed Magnus’ shoulder, rushing straight down the hall to Raf and Max’s bedrooms. 

Max nearly jumped up on his bed at the sight of Alec. However, he clapped both hands over his mouth when Alec shushed him.

“I just came to say goodnight.” Max nodded, crawling back into his bed. Alec gently tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Promise?” The small voice made Alec’s heart nearly rip in two.

“I promise.” He ruffled Max’s hair, then slowly left and closed the door behind him. Briefly, he connected eyes with Magnus. With flushed cheeks, he turned away and went to Rafael’s room, repeating the process with the quieter of the two. After he said his goodnights, Magnus drove Alec home.

Alec didn’t sleep that night.


End file.
